


Unpack

by Ghost_Assist (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ghost_Assist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy and Jane clean up their rooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unpack

“I can’t believe it’s been years since I cleared my room out like this,” Roxy says as she pulls out another box from her closet. “You think anyone would want this stuff? I might sell it on Ebay or something, but then again Dave does appreciate my fashion tastes. I bet he would totally love these light up sneakers.”

Roxy takes the box and sets it on her desk. She adjusts her webcam so Jane would be able to see the contents of said box. “So, Janey what do ya think? Anything worth salvaging?” Roxy angles the camera to its original orientation. To Roxy’s surprise Jane isn’t on the other end of the video call. The girl squints and sighs. Ditched again.

Suddenly an old Barbie doll is displayed in front of the webcam. Jane’s voice is distant but not inaudible. “I don’t know. Do you think kids these days are into Barbie?” The doll is dropped and a floppy disk takes its place. “And I’m sure the only computers that can run _this_ are rotting in some landfill. I mean who would want this decade old piece of junk anyway?” Suddenly Jane sneezes, and dislodges the camera.

“Could have an old copy of Sims on one of those bad boys,” Roxy replies with a laugh. “I don’t know, Jane, if you dropped it in your bathtub and took a photo, you might end up with a fairly successful aesthetic tumblr blog,” Roxy says with a faint smile. She then turns her attention to the box on her desk and begins unpacking it.

Jane’s soft chuckle can be heard in the background and Roxy can’t help but giggle with her. “Thanks for the advice, Roxy, but I think I’m going to pass.”

The floppy disk is discard and finally Jane appears and takes a seat at her desk. She has gloves on (which Roxy should probably do too) and her face is covered with a medical mask.

It’s going to be a long day.


End file.
